Lieutenant America
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Many know the story of Captain America but do you know the story of his niece.
1. Chapter 1

I am Emily Blackthrone, lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Demeter, champion of Hestia, and when I must use it, ambassador of Diana. The last title is only when I go to Camp Jupiter by myself, it depends on what Diana wants me to do there of which is usually just watch and observe. I have looked the age of fifteen for seventy years, for that is when I took the oath, an oath that I don't intend to break nor do I have any desire to leave the hunt. For the hunters are my friends and family now, I can't ask for a better new family and friends but it still doesn't replace the family that I had lost seventy years ago. I am sure you are wondering who my family was, the one I had lost and I am sure you won't believe me if I tell you out right. Due to the fact of who and what I am now, but you have to remember that each hunter is different and not every single would or has hate men their whole lives.

I am one of those few that don't hate men right out just because they are men, sure there are a far amount that are not very good, stupid, or something else all together. But there are good men out there, I would know for I had meet those men and I had worked along side them. Yes I had worked along side a group of men for a year, most of them are died but there are still a few that are alive. I know you have heard of the group of men I had worked with, not only that but the two that had lead them though the fights. For I was one of two that was leading them in the fights, sounds odd that a fifteen year old girl would be leading a group of men. The group that I had help lead was the Howling Commandos, that's right, you heard me right. The very same group that was lead by Captain America and I was his second in command in command. You would know me better by the name I haven't used since World War II, Lieutenant America.

The story I am going to tell is the story of how I learned that I was a demigod and become a member of the howling commandos. This is my life story before I had become Emily Blackthrone, this is the story of Elizabeth Rogers, Lieutenant America.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Bucky had stood in front of his older brother's grave, Steve and Bucky were just barely old enough to take care of themselves. After a few minutes that Bucky had left Steve standing along, Steve knows that Bucky had done that to give some time alone. Steve felt very alone, sure he may have Bucky but he had just lost he member of his family that was just still alive. He wished he had another family member alive just he could talk to a member of his family but that is unlikely though. Steve had than looked up at the sky above him. He wished that his brother would have a good time in the afterlife, who knows of what his brother would be doing up there.

"James Rogers, you better make sure you have a good time up there." Steve sighed and looked back at the tombstone before he had spoke once more. "I wish that you were here with me or that I have a family member left alive. Not only that but I wish you had a child, if that was the case that I would protect your child at any and all cost."

"Considering you are the only one left alive in your family that you have to do so." Steve had spun around when he heard that voice and notice that it was his brother's girlfriend standing there holding a bundle in her arms. She walked over to him and spoke as she did so. "You know, I didn't realize he would do so soon."

"Where have you been?"

"I can't say exactly, not now but in time you will know. But I was pregnant with your brother's daughter." She had pulled some of the cloth away to reveal a small baby girl inside the bundle, Steve looked down at the girl in surprise. She looked nothing like his brother's girlfriend but she looked more like Steve and his brother. The hair she had was the same blond color as his and as she yawned that she had opened her eyes and looked at him that she had the same eye color as he does. Steve had picked her up from his brother's girlfriend and held her, the baby girl had cooed and lifted her arms to try to hug him from the looks of it. Than she had yawned and cuddle up next to him and closed her eyes once more, Steve had looked back at his brother's girlfriend.

"Is there a reason you are here?"

"A couple of reasons, first I had wanted to say goodbye to your brother. The second reason is due for many reasons, of which I can't list, that it have to ask you to take care to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth!" He had looked down at the baby, Steve was surprised that she was named after his mother, he had thought that she would use a name from her side of the family instead. Than Steve looked back at his brother's girlfriend. "Why can't you take care of her?"

"Like I said there are a lot of reasons, most of it of which concerns my family. They wouldn't approve of the fact of Elizabeth living with me. She needs someone to look after her and I fear for her safety one day and I believe that you can protect with you have. More so as the future comes."

"You make sound like you can see the future." She had smiled when Steve had said that.

"In a way yes, but let's just say that I have a feeling that being under your care that she would be able to grow up the way she needs to to help her face her own future." Steve bit his lip and looked down at Elizabeth, than he looked back up to say something to his brother's girlfriend but she was gone. Steve wasn't sure of what to make of this, he had than looked down at Elizabeth and spoke softly to her. "Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of James. I have to say that you look much like my brother, myself and your grandmother or from what I can remember of what she looks like. I hope that I can help and protect you till you are ready to face this world and when you are ready that I hope that I can be there to help you when you need it the most." When he said that, that Elizabeth cuddled more into him as if saying that she knows that he would always been there for her when he can be. Looking down at her that he know he would do anything for her and to make sure that she was safe from anything and everyone.

Later that night when Bucky had come over that he was surprised by Elizabeth, when Steve had explained of what happen that Bucky was ready and willing to help Steve raise Elizabeth. So they next few days that they had made the second bedroom more for a baby girl, they painted the walls purple and filled the room with things for a baby girl. When they were done that Steve, with Elizabeth in his arms, had sat down in one of the rocking chairs and Bucky had sat down in the other rocking chair. When Bucky had sat down that he had placed his hand over one of Elizabeth's hands and she opened her eyes and cooed at Bucky before placing her other hand over Bucky's bigger hand. Both Bucky and Steve had smiled when Elizabeth had did that, than Elizabeth had moved her hand around before close her eyes again and cuddle against Steve. Steve had never thought of raising a child or at least this young, he had thought of having and raising a child when he finds the right woman. Than Bucky had spoke.

"You know she looks so much like you, if she wasn't your niece than she would be your daughter."

"I know, my brother and myself took after our mother in looks."

"Even if she was small when she gets older, she still would be beautiful."

"Yeah. I am sure she will be." After a few minutes that Bucky had left to go back to his place, when Bucky had left that Steve whispered to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, until you are old enough to protect yourself that I will be there to protect you and if I final than Bucky will be there to help and protect you." Steve heard Elizabeth coo at this and cuddled more closely into him and he smiled.

For the first few months was a. It of struggle for Bucky and Steve with Emily, for they were having a hard time of figuring out what to do with Elizabeth and help her grow. Thankfully next door was a family of five and the mother had helped them with things concerning Elizabeth. When Elizabeth started using simple words by the time she was 13 months old that she started calling Steve daddy and Bucky uncle. When Elizabeth had did that, they both laughed at this, so Steve kept trying to get her to say uncle. It wasn't till she was close to three that Elizabeth had started to understand that he was her uncle not her father. Even though he was not her father that Steve liked it when she had called him daddy, a few times after that for a couple of years, that Elizabeth still calls him daddy.

Steve had watched Elizabeth grow older as the years went by, he taught her everything knows about being kind and caring as well as to stand up of what one believes in. As she grew that Steve knows that she would do well in the wold even if she was a bit small for her age. It seemed that the one thing that Elizabeth had took form him instead of her father, for Steve's brother was tall and not exactly small. Steve didn't expect her to be huge but he didn't expect to be as small as she was either, there were other things that Steve had noticed about Elizabeth as well. For one thing, whenever she was running barefoot in the playground by the apartment building or in the park that Steve noticed that when her foot touched the ground that it seem to bloom or looks more healthy. For the grass would look more grew or the flowers nearby would start to grow and the trees seem to look healthier when she was around.

Steve had just pushed those things to one side and focus more on raising Elizabeth. Bucky had stopped by many times to play with Elizabeth as well as to go to games with Steve and Elizabeth. That was one thing he liked about Elizabeth, that she enjoyed the games haut as much as Steve and Bucky do. Elizabeth and Steve had played games with each other or played sports of different kinds with only two people. When Emily turned ten that one night he fell asleep on the couch not long after Elizabeth fell asleep in her bedroom. In his dream he was in some sort of ancient Greek city or at least that is what he figures. He was in some kind of throne room from the looks of it, Steve had looked around trying to figure out of where he was when he heard a girl's voice from the middle of the room and he turned around.

"I am sure that you are wondering where you are." Sitting by the fire in the middle of the room was a girl no more than eight years old and she was wearing brown robes. Her eyes looked like flames but warm flames like in a home not like a forge or in war time. She had mousy brown hair and she was poking at the fire with a iron staff, Steve stood where he was looking at this girl. She was looking at him and she spoke once more. "Please sit." Steve had went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Who are you and where I am?"

"You are on Mount Olympus, Steve Rogers. Yes, I know who you are." Steve was surprised that when this girl had said his name. "Of who I am, I am Hestia." When Hestia said that, that Steve realized he was dreaming.

"You know, I should of told Elizabeth more of the Norse stories than the Greek stories for now I am dreaming of the Greek stories." Hestia merely smiled when he said that.

"Actually you are not dreaming. But you are asleep, but I can't explain everything though. But I had brought you for a reason."

"What is this reason?" Hestia and looked away from him for a moment and looked at the fire before looking back at Steve.

"In the next three years, Elizabeth will start down a path, one that you can't protect her from not all the time like you have been doing for the last ten years. She will need to walk this path without your protection."

"I had promise to protect her till she was able to protect herself."

"In three years, she will learn to do such a thing. But she still would need guidance and help at the start of that path. Some of it will come from one source but the rest of it will come from you. You need to lead her down this path and there will come a time of where you must leave her for a time before entering her life again. You won't be able to talk to her or anything."

"But that would break us both if I leave her like that."

"For a time, but that wound will heal in time for both of you." Hestia had than put her hand on his forehead before she went on. "I am sorry for what I am going to do but it needs to be done, for the next four years you must forget about this due to the fact it will put Elizabeth into danger. Even if you think this is a dream." Steve felt something enter him and than the dream faded and he forget all about the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later

Elizabeth stood at the window of her bedroom in Brooklyn, it was recent that her uncle had manage to get into the army into some special force of some kind. Elizabeth had wondered of how her uncle was accepted, not that he didn't have the proper spirit to be in the army for he did have the proper spirit. However it was more of the question of his size and strength, for her uncle was not one that one would think of as a soldier when they look at his uncle. Elizabeth was not surprised by that her uncle wanted to fight for their country but she was surprised that after five times that he was accepted. However the question remains for them now was to pick of who should care for Elizabeth while he was gone. No one, so far, would take her in for the time being, the only one she knows should do it was Bucky but he was in the war. Just than she heard a knock on the front door of the apartment and she heard her uncle answering it.

From the sounds of her uncle's voice that it sounded like he knew the person at the door. Than there was a knock on her door and Elizabeth turned around as her uncle entered her room followed by a woman in her mid forties. The woman has black wavy hair that was braided with what looked like dried grass, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown color and her skin was olive. Quite the difference between herself and her uncle, for both herself and her uncle have fair skin however Elizabeth's skin was more olive than her uncle's skin, they both have the same blond hair but Elizabeth's hair was halfway down her back, and they both have the same light blue eyes. Elizabeth wondered why the woman was here, not only that but Emily wondered who this woman was to her for Elizabeth had never seen her before. Emily had looked between the woman and her uncle and than her uncle had finally spoke.

"Elizabeth, this is your mother. The one I told you that I wasn't what happened to her after she gave me custody of you. She wants to talk you to about something." Elizabeth looked at the woman, Elizabeth wasn't sure what to make of her. Yes, her mother had left her in her uncle's care when her father had died before she was born. But she had left without sending her anything nor visiting her at any given time. Before Elizabeth could say anything that her uncle had left the room, leaving the two of them alone. It was her mother who spoke first.

"I am sure you have many questions?"

"Why?" Her mother raised an eyebrow so Elizabeth had went on. "Why did you leave me? Why did you do what you did all those years ago? You could have taken me with you." Her mother had looked at the ground and sighed.

"I wanted to Elizabeth, but I couldn't." Her mother had looked up before going on. "There was a reason I couldn't bring you with me. Before I say why, let me ask you something. Have you heard about the Greek gods?"

"Of course, what of it?"

"Those stories are real." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in disbelief, it was clear that her mother had expected that for her mother had waved her hand and a handful of poppies had appeared in her mother's hands. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but she had closed it again and than she managed to open it again and spoke.

"How?"

"I told you those stories are real and I am a goddess."

"Which one?"

"I am Demeter." Elizabeth tilted her head before she spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I had come for two reasons, one if you notice that certain people are following you that no one else can see and two you need a place to stay while your uncle is at war and I know a place of where you can stay. Not only that but you would be trained as a demigod."

"What is this place?"

"It's called Camp Halfblood. It's a place of where a Halfblood can train and is a safe haven for them. You will be away from the war and you would be among others that are like you. You will be safe and taken care of while your uncle is away." After a few minutes that Elizabeth had left her room with her mother and told her uncle about the camp or sort of at least. She told him it was a camp but she didn't say it was for halfbloods or demigods, like herself. For Elizabeth was still in somewhat of a shock that she was a demigod and she was sure that her uncle would be shocked. Besides her uncle already had plenty of things to worry about and saying she was a demigod and would always be in danger when she was in the mortal world would just add onto the worries. After explaining the camp to her uncle that he agreed that it would be the best place for her for now at least.

So Elizabeth had packed her things and she left with her mother to go to camp Halfblood. Elizabeth had looked around at the apartment and her uncle before she had left the apartment hoping that one day, soon, that she would come back here and see her uncle again. When the taxi stopped just before the hill that Elizabeth and her mother had got out of the taxi and her mother had paid the taxi driver. When her mother had done that, that the taxi driver had drove away, Elizabeth looked around. They were on a farm road and there was a forest on both sides of the road, Emily had looked up at the hill. Elizabeth felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and Emily had looked up at her mother just as her mother spoke.

"The camp is over that hill." Elizabeth had nodded and she was about ready to go up the hill but her mother had kept her hand on her shoulder. "One more thing." Her mother had pulled out a poppy hair clip and put the hair clip in Elizabeth's hand, Elizabeth had looked down at the hair clip before looking back at her mother.

"What is this for?"

"This is my gift to you, Elizabeth. There are two uses for the hair clip, for first use try to use your powers and focus on the poppy." Elizabeth did as her mother had asked, she felt a tug in her stomach and suddenly the poppy had started growing a little but it was a struggle. After a minute Elizabeth had let grow back to where it was before, her mother had smiled and spoke once more. "Whenever you are not close to a plant, that you can use that to use your powers. For second use, run your finger on the clip part." Elizabeth had did as her mother had told her to do and the clip changed form into a three foot sword. It was a bronze color and it glowed with a faint bronze glow, Elizabeth notice that the poppy was the crossguard on the sword. Below the flower was a picture of her mother, Elizabeth turned the sword over and it showed a picture of Mt. Olympus. Elizabeth had looked at the blade of which had different flower designs on it, Elizabeth had looked at her mother.

"It's beautiful."

"It is one of the more beautiful blades that has been made. Originally this was my wedding present to Persephone when she got married or kidnap by Hades, which ever one you prefer. However she had told me that the sword would be better used by one of my other children. I had gave to one of my other demigod children and for years, it was handed down in the family."

"Isn't this sword suppose to be with that family?"

"It was for a long time but than the downfall of Greece had happen. When the last family member had died that I had took it back. Since than I held onto to it till I decide of which of my children will hold it again, I believe it is time for it to be used again and if what I seen happens than it will help you. To have go back to a hair clip touch the poppy. " Elizabeth did as her mother had said and the sword went back to bing a hair clip and she put it in her hair. "Now go over that hill and tell Chiron who you are and that you are my daughter." Her mother had disappeared in a green light. Elizabeth had looked at the hill before she had walked up the hill to get to the other side, when she reached the top of the hill that she didn't expect what meet her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve had watched as Elizabeth and her mother leave the apartment, he wondered when he would see Elizabeth again. He hoped it was soon, but he knows that wars were not always predictable so it could been some time before he would be able to see her again. However he still needed to pack and get ready for his trip to go to the training camp in a few days. So he had went to his bedroom and packed some of his clothes in his duffle bag, as he packed that he had picked up a picture of Elizabeth of when she was only six. Steve had his arms wrapped around her holding her, she had her arms around his neck, both were smiling. Elizabeth was half looking at the camera and at Steve, while Steve was looking at Elizabeth and kneeling next to them was Bucky of who was looking at Elizabeth as well. Steve had put the picture in his bag as a way of having Bucky and Elizabeth there with him.

Two days later

Steve was standing in line as an agent told them of why there here, one of the soldiers tried to flirt with her of which gave the guy a punch in the face. Colonel Phillips had than showed up and told the soldiers to get back in line before he had gave a speech to them. Steve had notice that Colonel Phillips had looked at him during the speech as well as noticing the pause in the speech when Colonel Phillips was talking. Steve had also notice the man that had allowed him onto the base was there as well, after giving that speech that the training had started. Steve did as best as he could with the training but the others were making it difficult for him to do the training. His small size didn't help much either, when they were doing the running and they had reached the flag that the others tried to climb the flag pole as he catches his breath. When the drill master told them to get back in line after a minute of trying to get up the pole to get to the flag. When the others got back in line that Steve had walked over to where the flag pole was standing.

The drill master had notice Steve was not there, with the rest of the squad that was already in line, that he told Steve to get back in line. Steve didn't listen to the drill master as he walked up to the flag pole that the others were trying to climb up on. Instead of doing what the others did that Steve pulled out the two pins that were holding the pole up, when he had pulled the pins out of the pole that the flag pole had fell down. He could feel everyone watching him as he walked to the flag, took it off the pole and handed it to the drill master. Steve had than handed the flag to the drill master than he had climbed into the jeep, as soon as he in the jeep that the jeep had started down the road towards the camp. So that the rest of the squad was still back there and all of the squad staring at the jeep in disbelieve of what Steve had just done.

One day while the squad, that Steve was part of, was doing jumping Jack's that a grenade was tossed in the middle and someone yelled grenade. Everyone else had went behind something or got out of range, however Steve had ran over to the grenade and laid on top of it. He notice Agent Carter started toward him but he gesture for her to stop before he had spoke. "Stay back." Than someone had yelled it was a dummy grenade, Steve had sat up when he heard that. "Was this a test?" Later that night, Steve was sitting on one of the beds in a private quarter and Dr. Erskine had entered the quarters. They spoke a little bit, and finally Steve had ask the question that he had been wanting to know since he was told that he was the one picked for the super soldier.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Just one?"

"Why me?"

"I suppose that's the only question that matters." Dr. Erskine had displayed the wine bottle before he had went on. "This is from Augsburg, my city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, they... My people struggled. They... they felt weak... they felt small. Then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the... and he... he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me, and he says 'You.' He says 'You will make us strong.' Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?"

"Yeah, but... there were other... effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion."

"Thanks. I think." Dr. Erskine had gestured to the wine bottle.

"Get it, get it. Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Dr. Erskine pointed at Steve's heart as he said the last part. Steve smiled when Dr. Erskine had said that, true he was small and got beating up a lot but bullies because he did his best to stand up to them, but he was a good man. He heard it that a lot from Elizabeth as she grew up and he watched her grew into a beautiful and good girl and so close of womanhood. He hoped beyond hope that Elizabeth won't be as small as he is or at least be more of normal size for a woman. The next day he was riding in the car with Agent Carter and he looked out of the windows and spoke.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner."

"You don't know when to give up." There was a pause and Agent Carter had spoke once more. "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the car drive. The car had stopped at last and Steve and Agent Carter had got out and went into a store. Of which confused Steve till after Agent Carter had gave a pass code to the woman who works here and they went to the back of the shop of where a door opened up and they went inside. When they were inside that everyone had looked at Agent Carter and himself, Steve had walked down the stairs with Agent Carter just behind him. Steve had climbed into the thing and he was injected with penicillin and than the serum before the thing closed around him. As the power went up that he could feel the pain but he did his best not to scream as it went higher that he was having a harder time till he did scream.

He couldn't take it much when the pain had started to become to hard to resist of screaming, he was glad that Elizabeth wasn't here to watch this. He could hear them starting turn it off when he heard Dr. Erskine turn it off that Steve stopped him and told him to keep it going. He felt the pain and power going higher. Than he heard the machine stop and the pain had went down as well, he started to breathe heavier. Even before the machine had opened that he knows that it had worked for he felt different, he felt taller. The machine had opened and he walked out of the machine and Agent Carter was standing close by. He notice she had blushed slightly when she saw him and handed him a shirt as she spoke.

"Feel any different." He looked around trying to get his bearings since he felt slightly odd with how he changed in the matter of minutes.

"Taller." He pulled the shirt over his head, and he looked down at himself. Somehow he had become taller for he knows that the floor was closer when he had entered the machine and it had closed around him. Than the office above explode and Dr. Erskine was shot, Steve had knelt besides him and Dr. Erskine had pointed at his heart. Steve was close of crying as Dr. Erskine died, Steve had got up and chased after the one who shot Dr. Erskine. Steve had chased him to the dock and the guy had took a boy and throw the boy off the dock. Steve had went to the edge and the boy said he could swim and told Steve to go after the guy. Steve had manage to get to the guy and pinned to the ground after a little bit of fight, Steve had to admit that he was surprise by his strength and speed during the fight.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The first of many. Cut off one head," The guy bite down on a cyanide pill. "Two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra." The guy had than died, Steve looked down at the guy and started wonder if he really should have joined the army.

When he got back that Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter were talking of what should be he next step. The original plan of the super soldier program had to be let go, Steve wanted to be in taking down Hydra but Colonel Phillips had said otherwise. But he was giving something else to do, for the next year he did shows, movies and greeted people. He also given the name, Captain America, he wasn't to sure of what to make of it expect that this was not where he had wanted to be in the last year or where he thought he would be. Steve was standing at the window in one of the hotel rooms in New York City and he was looking towards where Long Island was. He knows that Elizabeth was there and she was safe, but yet, he wanted to talk to her but Elizabeth had never once mentioned a way for him to contact her. He wanted to know if she was all right and he wanted to talk to someone that had a much more normal life than it did. But he has no idea of how much of a normal life that Elizabeth has at the moment, of which was not normal in any way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down at the camp that down below her at the moment. There was amphitheater, stables, armory, a climbing wall with lava coming out a sword arena, and cabins. There was a forest and a strawberry field as well as a big blue four story farm house, Elizabeth looked at the blue house and started walking towards it. Elizabeth had walked up the steps and knocked a couple of times, after a couple of minutes of waiting that Elizabeth pushed the door and found it was open. Elizabeth pushed the door more open and went inside the house, Elizabeth walked further into the camp and looked around as she did so. As she turned around that she heard hooves and Elizabeth turned around and jump back in surprise. Standing there was a centaur, he had a white stallion lower body but he had the upper part of a human male. He has brown eyes and brown hair, as well as having a beard, he looked kindly at her and spoke.

"New camper, I take it."

"Yes." Elizabeth paused for a moment before going on. "I am Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter." The centaur tilted his head when Elizabeth had said daughter of Demeter.

"So you have been claimed already."

"Yes . . . Isn't all the demigods claimed?"

"Not all of them, no. When a new camper come, usually they don't know who their godly parent is. I have to say that they are a little more surprised than you are."

"That is because my mother has brought me here and told me that the Greek myths were true." The centaur looked thoughtful when Elizabeth had said that, Elizabeth didn't move from where she was or say anything. Elizabeth had never meet a centaur, she only heard of home from the Greek stories and she had no idea of she should act around a centaur.

"I have to say that it is unusually for one of the gods to being them here themselves. I wonder why that was."

"I believe it is because my only mortal family member is going off to fight in the war. There might be another reason."

"What reason is that." Elizabeth took the hair clip out from her hair and raised so the centaur the hair clip, it was clear that the centaur knows what it was. He had spoke.

"Did you mother gave you this?"

"She did, she told me of she sees what happens comes than it will help me." Elizabeth had put the hair clip back in her hair before she went on. "She did told me to tell Chiron of who I was and who my mother was." The centaur had chuckle when Elizabeth had said that and Elizabeth had raised her eyebrow when the centaur had chuckle. She wondered what he found amusing of what she just said but when he had spoke that she understand of why he goins it amusing.

"You already did so, Elizabeth. For I am Chiron. Come on, let me show you around camp." Elizabeth smiled and followed Chiron around camp and he told her more about the gods that she didn't know from the stories or corrected some of the stories that were inaccurate. The last place that he took her was the cabins, in the middle of the cabins was a fire pit and Elizabeth had notice an eight year old girl was by the fire. The eight year old girl had looked away from the fire and smiled at Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Elizabeth had than notice Chiron was going over to one of the cabins that was up close to the biggest cabins. Two of them were made out of marble and one looked like the bottom of the ocean with shells, corals and grey stone. One of the marble cabins looked empty but there a bunch of campers in front of one of the marble cabin and the cabin that looks like the bottom of the ocean.

It was clear that one of the male campers had notice Chiron and Elizabeth for the oldest looking male camper had walked over to Chiron and Elizabeth. He looks about nineteen years old, he has black hair and blue eyes not only that but he was built like an athlete. It was either an athlete or he had a lot of training under his belt for giving him the built that he has. However he reminded Elizabeth of the bullies that he uncle had fight against and stood up to. When he had reached them that he looked up and down here in one glance before he looked at Chiron. Elizabeth didn't like that look that the camper had gave her when he had looked at her, she was started to like this camp before he said or did anything. When he spoke, he had spoke like that he was the leader of the camp and had totally control over the camp.

"Hi Chiron, who is this?"

"Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter. Elizabeth meet Bellerophon Prince, son of Zeus." Elizabeth didn't say anything when Bellerophon had looked at her.

"I will show her to her cabin." Chiron had nodded and left Elizabeth standing there with Bellerophon, she didn't like the fact she was by herself with Bellerophon. "I assume you just arrived."

"I did, can you show which cabin is the one I am in?" Bellerophon had smiled in a playboy way, Elizabeth had stop herself from rolling her eyes when he smiled at her like that. Bellerophon had walked over to a cabin and Elizabeth followed him, the cabin was a light brown, but it has grass growing on the roof. There were tomatoes vines growing all over the cabin, on the porch was wild flowers and roses. There some campers just outside of that cabin as they walked to the cabin, the oldest in front had notice them and walked over to them. It was a female with black hair and brown eyes, Elizabeth had looked at the others and all of them had either black or brown hair and from the looks of it they all have brown eyes. The female had looked at Elizabeth before looking at Bellerophon and spoke.

"Hi Bellerophon. May I ask of who this is?"

"New camper, Jasmine. This is Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter." Jasmine had looked over at Elizabeth, than she had walked around Elizabeth once.

"You don't look like a daughter of Demeter, I would say you are a daughter of arena but you have blue eyes and not grey eyes. Are you sure that you are a daughter of Demeter?"

"I am sure, for it was Demeter that had come to get me to being me here and she told me everything about this world. She even told me that I don't look like the normal daughter of Demeter for I look more like my father." Jasmine had nodded and Bellerophon had smiled and walked away, Jasmine had looked after Bellerophon. Elizabeth walked to her side and looked at her and than at Bellerophon and back again, it was clear that Jasmine had a crush on Bellerophon. "Do you like Bellerophon?" Jasmine had looked at Elizabeth when she had asked her that.

"Of course, every girl in camp has a crush on him."

"Every girl?" Jasmine had went talking of the things that Bellerophon had done, some of it didn't surprise Elizabeth that Bellerophon could do it. But Elizabeth was not impressed, mainly because of how Bellerophon acted around everyone and the way he was looking at her earlier. Than Jasmine had said something that pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"But it seems that he likes you." Elizabeth snorted.

"Than it's one sided." Elizabeth looked at Jasmine of who looked shocked and confused at those words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't like him." Jasmine almost looked offended when Elizabeth had said that.

"After telling you of what he did that you didn't think he could so anything."

"I am not saying he couldn't do any of what you SIDS he did. It's just that he is annoying and had an ego of the size of the world. That he thinks he got anything by being charming." The next few days that the news of Emily not liking Bellerophon seem to travel around camp that Elizabeth didn't like Bellerophon, he tried to hit on her during that time. He kept trying to charm her but Elizabeth started to dislike him less and started to hate him. Her hatred of Bellerophon was the size of his ego. Elizabeth started to dislike him even less during that time, at last that the president, a son of Poseidon, had ask for some of the older demigods to join in the fighting. Thankfully Bellerophon was one of the ones that had left, making all the girls, but his half sisters and Elizabeth, unhappy. After her sword lesson that Elizabeth had stay behind to practice more with her sword, during the time she had been at camp that she find she was with this sword and her fight grip perfectly and the balance was perfect.

Just as Elizabeth made a slash across the chest of a dummy that she heard someone clearing their throat. Elizabeth had turned around and saw two campers standing there, one of them was her age of which was a girl no more than thirteen years old. She was a few inches taller than Elizabeth was though, about 5'7" or 5'8". The taller girl has long black hair that reached halfway down her back, electric blue eyes, and she had an athletic build. The boy next to the taller girl has short black hair, the same eyes as the girl and also has an athletic build. He looked fifteen and he was a few inches taller than the taller girl was but not by much though. The boy had stepped forward towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth didn't move or put her sword away. For she wanted to go on practicing with her sword, Elizabeth would admit that it was a bit odd for a daughter of Demeter to be good at swordplay. But she was still good at the other skills that a daughter of Demeter has like growing things and cooking. Of course many campers had found it odd but it seemed like this two didn't seem to find it as odd that she was good at sword play. Than the boy had spoke.

"Elizabeth Rogers?" Elizabeth tilted her head, it was clear her heard of her name but he wasn't sure if she was Elizabeth. For not very many people in the camp knows of what she looks like.

"Yes, is there something you want?"

"I am James Thomas, son of Zeus and this is my younger half sister, Lauren Huntington. We just had come to sorry of what our half brother, Bellerophon, had been trying doing to you for the last week. He is a big pain in the neck."

"Don't worry, the fault is not yours but his fault. Apology accepted though. I never really spoke to anyone else in your cabin that it seems like the rest of the children of Zeus seem nice enough."

"Thanks, I hope we will meet again." Lauren and James smiled and left the arena while Elizabeth had went back to what she was doing before Lauren and James had come.

For the next year, Elizabeth stayed in camp and life was good in the camp for her, she made friends and gain siblings that she never knew she had. But her best friends, at camp, were James and Lauren and she did almost everything with them when she was not cooking, helping growing the strawberries or giving Pegasus lessons. Life had improved for Elizabeth since Bellerophon had left camp, as a matter of fact, life in camp had improved greatly. It seemed the girls that had crushes on Bellerophon realize of how annoying he really was, all expect for Jasmine it seems. After a year had pass that a demigod that was part of the SSR had ask for three demigods to join the SSR so that they could be sent out to do certain missions. As it happens, Elizabeth, James, and Lauren were the ones that were picked for the job, Elizabeth had to admit that she was glad Bellerophon was gone or otherwise he might be on the team. After Elizabeth had packed her things that she went to the hill to be taken to the camp in Italy.


	6. Chapter 6

If it wasn't for the fact that she was on a plane with two children of Zeus, than she would have been a little worried about flying. She knows that Zeus wouldn't attack his children, however Zeus didn't hold a grudge against Demeter. Zeus had never really been counted of why she worries about flying that is until after she learned she was a demigod. The older demigod, Adam Odysseus, kept glancing at Elizabeth almost like he was trying to figure out something about Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Lauren and James looked at each other whenever Adam had did that, as they got closer to Italy that Elizabeth had finally decided to ask him the question that she had been wanting to know since they had took off.

"Why do you keep looking at me like as if you seen me before of when we both know we haven't meet before till a few hours ago?" Adam looked rather surprised when Elizabeth had ask him that, it had took him a minute before he had responded.

"It's just that you have a strong resemblance to Captain America." Elizabeth looked at James and Lauren when Adam had said that with a confused look. Lauren and James looked just as confused as she did of who this Captain America was, not only that but the name was an odd one. She wondered of who was the nut that had come up with a name like that. Elizabeth had looked back at Adam.

"Who is Captain America?" Adam had looked shocked, but than he seem to realized something.

"I forget that when one lives year around in camp that there are a lot of things that one doesn't hear unless if it is about the godly world, the demigods, or a war. However not only details of the war would be heard in Camp Halfblood. Captain America is a new super hero, a year ago he made an appearance and had been doing shows and stuff ever since."

"Sounds more like an actor to me." Adam shook his head when Elizabeth said that.

"He's not an actor, or at least he wasn't suppose to be. A year ago there was a super soldier program that was cancelled because the scientist who made the super soldier serum was killed after one of the soldiers was injected with the serum. I know I was there, because of the serum that he was at the peak of human efficiency. But due to what happened after the scientist was killed that the public had took notice of him. So he had become a super hero and gave hope to the people in America of winning the war by doing the shows and films. I have to say it's a shame that he has to do that since he would be better use in the war. But the Colonel is old fashion in his thinking and it had took a lot of effort for me to get him accept a demigod left alone three demigods and three that are underage no less."

"What does he look like?"

"He is build like James now, but before he had the serum in him that his built was closer to yours but since you had been at camp that your build had changed somewhat so you have an athlete build or more of one than you did a year ago. He has the same blond hair as yours as well as the same blue eyes." Elizabeth thought of what Adam was saying, from how he put captain America that he sounded like he looked like her Uncle Steve.

"Do you know what his real name is?"

"Yes I do. His real name is Steve Rogers." When Adam said that Elizabeth was close of falling off her seat, Elizabeth opened her mouth and than she closed it again. Elizabeth assumed that her uncle had been fighting in the war since she had been in camp, she had never thought that he would be doing of what he had been doing for the last year. Knowing her uncle as she did that he must be rather bored from what he had been doing for the last year, Elizabeth would be bored from doing that. Adam had tilted his head before he spoke again. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. He is my uncle." Adam, James and Lauren looked shocked when Elizabeth had said that and it was James who spoke first.

"How is that you didn't know about that fact? That your uncle is a super hero?"

"That is because I never told him where Camp Halfblood was. Not only that I didn't know where I was going. So we never wrote to each other as a result. I wasn't sure what to write to him if h knew where the camp was, for I couldn't tell him what it really was like. Not only that but I didn't tell him I was a demigod when my mother took me to camp. For he had enough to worry about when I had left with joining the army and worried about my safety. The last thing he needed was to know that when I wasn't in camp that I would be in danger from monsters."

It was when Elizabeth had said that was the moment that they had landed on the runway, so when the plane had stopped that Elizabeth and the others had got off that they had got off the plane. The colonel, that runs the camp, looked like a grouch, so it was not much of a surprise that he liked doing things the old fashion way. When he looked at Elizabeth that he looked somewhat surprise, if she hadn't just learned of what happened to her uncle since she had last meet him that she would have been confused by that look. Next to the colonel was a woman who looked the same age as her uncle, she has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little confused when she looked at Elizabeth and the colonel had spoke when Adam, James, Lauren and Elizabeth had approached them.

"This are the three other demigods that are joint the SSR."

"Yes, sir they are. This is Lauren Huntington, daughter of Zeus. James Thomas, son of Zeus. Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Demeter." Adam had gesture to each of them when he said their names to the colonel and the woman. At the word Rogers that both the woman and the colonel had looked at Elizabeth and the woman had spoke.

"Are you related to Steve Rogers in any way?"

"Yes, I am his niece." The woman sighed in relief, Elizabeth gathered that the woman has a crush on her uncle. Elizabeth had to admit that this was the first time that a woman has a crush on her uncle or at least the first one that she was aware of. After been told of the Colonel and the woman was that they had went to the camp, the three of them were giving a tent, there was three areas to the tent. One was a main area, there was two areas for sleeping of where there was ten bunks in each sleeping area. Elizabeth had took a bottom bunk while Lauren had took the bunk over Elizabeth, when Elizabeth had her things under her bunk that she had got onto her bunk. Lauren had put her own bag at the side of the bunk and Lauren had sat down on Elizabeth's bunk.

"You know, it sounded weird to hear news of my uncle after a year of not hearing one word." Elizabeth and Lauren had looked at each other, Lauren had smiled when Elizabeth had said that.

"At least you know your mortal family, I never meet or know my mortal family." Elizabeth put her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"But you have half siblings."

"So do you." Elizabeth merely smiled and Lauren had went on. "Come on let's go practice." Lauren and Elizabeth had left the sleeping area that they picked and went into the main area. James was there waiting for them in the main area, the three of them had quickly set up the main area to suit their training needs. Or at least for the demigod training part that the camp didn't have, for there were training areas outside of their tent. Once they had set up the main area that Lauren had went to one area of the main training area as well as James and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had did the rope climbing wall, it was a little difficult for her at first mainly because it was a bunch of ropes and she was used to rocks. Not only that but she got used to getting out of the way of the lava and she had move over.

For the next couple of weeks, James, Lauren and Elizabeth developed a routine with each other, first they get up and get ready. Than they get breakfast and put some of the food in the fire, than they train with their swords or their other weapons. Than they would go to the main training area and do the other training things of which was rather easy compared to the training that the three of them got in camp Halfblood. Just as Elizabeth, James and Lauren reached the tent areas that they had notice the stage area. Elizabeth and the other two stopped and watched as girls were practicing a dance and they were wearing red, white, and blue dresses with helmets. Elizabeth looked at Lauren and James, they both looked at her with the same curious looks that she had. Elizabeth had looked back at the stage, wondering why the stage was there in the first place. Than a voice had spoke from behind Elizabeth, James and Lauren and the three of them had turned around.

"It's for Captain America." It was Agent Carter that was behind them, Elizabeth had looked ways from her and looked back at the stage and watched as the girls on the stage practice. Elizabeth was close of laughing as she watched the girls, she knows her uncle well enough to know he didn't know of how to talk to women and he didn't feel comfortable around them such he didn't have much experience with them. Unless if one counts Elizabeth, but she was his niece and they were related, he can talk to her with ease.

"Man, I bet he gets uncomfortable with those dancing girls backing him up." Agent Carter raised an eyebrow at her. "Not counting me, since I am his niece, he doesn't have much experience with women. But I think you would have notice that by now."

"I did notice that when he comment that the longest conversation he had with a woman was with me. But he never brought up having a niece, my guess he had a longer conversation with you."

"Most likely, but he never really dated all that much unless if it was a double date with a Bucky."

"Who's Bucky?"

"Steve's best friend and my adopted uncle in a sense. For Steve and Bucky are brothers in all but blood." Elizabeth had looked at James and Lauren. "I will join you two later at the tent." Elizabeth was about ready to go over to the back of the stage when Lauren had spoke.

"I want to meet your uncle."

"Me too." Elizabeth had looked back at James and Lauren, they both heard much about her uncle from Elizabeth. Both of them had told her that they hoped to meet her uncle one day, there wasn't much of a reason why they couldn't meet her uncle now.

"All right come on." Elizabeth, James, and Lauren had walked over to the back of the stage and entered the tent that was behind the stage. As they entered the tent that the dancing girls from the stage had entered the tent, all of them looked at Elizabeth, James and Lauren as they made their way though the tent. After a couple of minutes that Elizabeth had finally spotted her uncle sitting in a corner of the tent. Elizabeth had to admit that her uncle was no longer the small and frail man that she had last seen before going to Camp Halfblood. He had an athletic build now, he still had the same blond hair and blue eyes but he was also taller now from what she could tell. He had a trench coat over himself and he was wearing what looked like a blue tights, she wouldn't be surprise if the tights were red, white and blue. Just like the dresses of the dancing girls that were in the tent now that were talking with each other.

Elizabeth walked over to where her uncle was sitting, he was drawing from the looks of it for he had a drawing pad in front of him. He had a pencil in his hand, without saying anything that Elizabeth had sat down next to him without saying anything. While James and Lauren remained a few feet away from them, Elizabeth was glad of that for she hadn't spoke or saw her uncle in over a year. It was clear her uncle had heard someone walk over to him, for as soon as Elizabeth had sat down next to him that he had looked up. When his eyes landed on her that his pencil landed on the drawing lad and it rolled onto the floor and rolled for a few inches before it had stopped. It was clear from his shocked face that he recognize Elizabeth and was surprised to see her sitting next to him. Elizabeth hadn't changed somewhat but not enough for her uncle not to realize of who she was.

"You are suppose to be in that camp."

"You are suppose to be fighting in a war." When Elizabeth said that, that he looked at her more carefully.

"I wish I had been. I have been . . ."

"I know, Uncle. You been doing shows and such. I haven't been to any of them Nandi only learned about it a couple of weeks ago when I got here."

"You have been here a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes." He looked a slightly confused. "What?"

"A couple of weeks of training shouldn't make you look like you do. You look like if you have been in training for over a year."

"That's because I have been." Her uncle raised an eyebrow when she had said that. However Lauren had spoke up.

"Have you heard of the Greek stories?" Her uncle looked toward Lauren and notice Lauren and James standing there looking at the two of them.

"I have, I told the stories to Elizabeth. Is there a reason you brought that? Who are you two?"

"I am Lauren Huntington and this is my half brother, James Thomas. We are friends of Elizabeth. There is a reason we brought it up."

"How did you three get here and why are you here?"

"We are here because of the SSR. They had ask for three demigods." It was James who had spoke that time. Her uncle had looked between Elizabeth, James and Lauren.

"But demigods are not real."

"Uncle Steve." Her uncle and looked over at her when she had said that. "They are real, James, Lauren and myself are demigods." Before her uncle could argue that, that Elizabeth took her hair clip off and used her power to make the poppy grow. Elizabeth could see the surprise on her uncle's face as she let it go back to how it was, than she placed her hair clip back in her hair.

"How did you do that?"

"I am a daughter of Demeter. I can grow things or manipulate plants. Lauren and James are a son and a daughter of Zeus." From the look on her uncle's face that it would take some time to explain and have him believe of what they were demigods.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Steve left New York to go to Italy that he tried to figure out where this camp of Elizabeth's was. He knows it was on Long Island, that much he knows for sure but when he went to Long Island and had a taxi take him all over the island that he had went to walking and asking around. Steve was puzzled when people had told him that there was no camp on Long Island, he was starting to worry about Elizabeth now and whether or not she was really safe. When he got on he plane heading for Italy that he made a promise to himself that when he goes to New York next that he would find Elizabeth and take her away from wherever she is. But he wasn't sure when he would be in New York next, it could be another year for all he knows. He wasn't sure if he could handle being away for a year without knowing of what was happening to Elizabeth. If that was the case than his worrying would be at all time high by that point.

When he got to Italy that the stage was set up and the girls started practicing their dance. Steve had went to a corner of the tent, behind the stage, and he started to draw in his drawing pad. He was drawing a monkey performing, as he was drawing it that he heard someone walking close to him and sat down next to him. He wondered who would sat down next to him, no one would sit next to him when he was drawing expect for Elizabeth. So Steve had looked up to see of who had sat down next to him and when he looked at the person that he was shocked of who was sitting there. As a result he dropped his pencil and stared in disbelief that his niece, Elizabeth was sitting there next to him. She still looked mostly the same but there were differences from when he had last saw her. For one thing she looked a little taller than he remembers, her blond hair and blue eyes were almost the same expect her eyes and hair were a touch lighter now. Her skin was more tanned than it had been when she had left to go to that camp of hers and her build was more athletic.

After that, everything seem like a slight blur as he questioned her of why she was there and who her friends were. With her saying the Greek stories were seem unlikely until Elizabeth had used some of her powers to prove her point and her two friends also used some of their own powers. Elizabeth had explained to him more fully of what the godly world was like and everything, as well telling him of why she was there with her two friends. When the three of them had finished that it was time for the show to start, of which Steve sighed at. For the show was started to get a bit old after a year of doing it, not only that but his mind was on other things besides the show. For his mind had a lot to wrap around with the new information that Elizabeth had gave him. Now that he thought about it, that it explained some things he wondered about, like how Elizabeth was able to have those plants become healthier and the plants that grew around her as well. Steve had looked at Elizabeth.

"We will talk more after the show." Steve had got up and went onto the stage.

Elizabeth's pov

Elizabeth had got up and she left the tent with James and Lauren, they had went to the side of the stage and watched as her uncle tried to speak with the soldiers. Elizabeth had a feeling of how it was going to end up and it seems like her uncle figured of how that would up as well. After being around those soldiers that it was clear they hadn't seen very many women or girls in some time. As she guessed that they wanted the girls to come on, after the failed attempt of talking to the men that her uncle had got off the stage as some of the dancing girls got on. As her uncle got off the stage that James had put his hand on her shoulder before he spoke. "Elizabeth, Lauren and I will meet you back at the tent when you are done."

James took his hand off of her shoulder and the two of them walked back to their tent while Elizabeth had went to the tent behind the stage. When Elizabeth reached there that she saw her uncle talking to Agent Carter, when Elizabeth had reached them that Agent Carter an cheer her uncle looked at her. Agent Carter was about ready to say something when an ambulance had arrived at a tent with wounded men. That was when Agent Carter brought the men from the 107th and that it was their unit that was sent to a HYDRA base. At those words that Elizabeth started to panic and worry, it was clear that her uncle was worried as well. They were both worried for the same reason, that Bucky might be captured or died for al they know. Elizabeth had followed her uncle to the commanding tent along with Agent Carter right behind her.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as her uncle had ask Colonel Phillips about Bucky, when the colonel revealed that Bucky might have been one of the ones that was captured or killed that she had a feeling of what her uncle might do. When her uncle was dismissed and left the tent that Elizabeth had followed him, but Agent Carter had stay behind for a minute before she joined Elizabeth and Steve in the tent. Elizabeth had put on one of the helmets of one of the dancing girls when Agent Carter had come in. Her uncle had barely took a helmet off from a shelf when she had entered the tent that they were in. Elizabeth was putting on a firearm belt on as Agent Carter and her uncle had spoke, Elizabeth's smiled when Agent Carter agreed to help them with what they were going to do. Elizabeth was sure that half of it was due to Agent Carter's crush on her uncle, however she had notice of how the two of them interacted with each other.

It was clear that her uncle also had a crush on Agent Carter as well, Elizabeth had a feeling that Aphrodite had a play in that. It was a few minutes later that they were in the air flying towards the base with Howard Stark flying the plane. Elizabeth had since put her hair clip onto the belt that had on around her waist, unlike with her uncle that she was wearing the US army uniform while her uncle was still wearing his Captain America uniform. When they were as close as they could get that Elizabeth and her uncle jumped from the plane and landed on the ground below thanks to her powers over the plants. For she had some of the branches grow out to catch them as they fell and had the branches lower them to the ground. When they were on the ground at they had moved on foot to the HYDRA base, it had took a few. Injures to get there.

Once inside that the tow of them had moved carefully though the base to find of where the prisoners were being held. Finally Elizabeth notice big containers that were made out of wire and there were men inside the huge containers. So she pointed this out to her uncle, the two of them had quickly walked across the walkway. However there was a couple HYDRA soldier on the walkway as well, so her uncle had knocked out one of the HYDRA soldier while Elizabeth did the same with the other HYDRA soldiers. The men below them had looked up and watched the two of them as they fought the two soldiers. When the soldiers were knocked out from the small fight that one of the soldiers had spoke up.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm. . . . Captain America." Her uncle looked at Elizabeth and when she was about ready to say Elizabeth Rogers when her uncle spoke up once more. "She is Lieutenant America." Elizabeth looked at her uncle when he had said that but he was already going to where the prisoners were. She had quickly followed him but she heard one of the other prisoners spoke up when her uncle had said who they were.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth had open up one of the cages using her hair clip while her uncle used his new strength to open another one. As they to open another cage that one of the men had spoke and was looking at one of the other prisoners.

"What, are we taking everyone?"

"I am from Fresno, ace." When Elizabeth and her uncle couldn't see Bucky that he question the prisoners about it. Her uncle told them to get out while Elizabeth and her uncle had ran to go find Bucky, they made it though he building quickly. After a couple of minutes that they saw someone leave a room, it was clear the guy had noticed them for he had looked at them before running the other way. Her uncle went over to the room that guy had left and Elizabeth had quickly followed her uncle into the room. It didn't take long for her to find out that Bucky was in there tied up with a machine pointed at him. Her uncle had quickly released him and they helped a Bucky to sit up as they did so that her uncle had spoke.

"It's me. It's Steve." Bucky had spoke groggily.

"Steve?"

"I am also here, Bucky." Bucky had looked over at Elizabeth and he spoke just as groggily as before.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth and her uncle had help Bucky to get off the table. Bucky had looked back at Steve as Steve spoke.

"Come on."

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead." Elizabeth notice that Bucky looked puzzled as he looked at Steve's new size, Elizabeth was sure that she had that same look when she saw her uncle the first time a few hours ago when she first saw him after a year.

"I thought you were smaller." Both her uncle and Elizabeth smiled and laughed. Elizabeth had out one of Bucky's arms around her shoulder while Her uncle took Bucky's other arm and out it over his shoulders.

"What happen to you?"

"I joined the army." The three of them ran as the base started to blow up, Bucky had ask them questions as they tried to get out. As they found a walkway to cross over the fire that they heard someone speak over to them.

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films!" Elizabeth watched as a man walked over to where the catwalk bridge was and her uncle walked over there. Bucky and Elizabeth followed close to the bridge before stopping. The one German and her uncle had meet in the middle, Elizabeth, Bucky and the other guy on the other side had remain where they were and watched as her uncle and the one German spoke. When they started fighting that the guy on the other side had pulled a lever to separate the two of them. As the bridge pulled back, one half towards one side and the other half to the other half, that the one German had spoke once more.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" When the German had said that he pulled his face, no mask, back and revealed a red skull. If she hadn't seen as much of what the godly world was like than she would be more disgusted with what just happened than she was. For she had seen a lot weirder things than a guy pulling off a face, she had seen monsters chance from a human form to their normal monster form. Than Bucky had spoke.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Elizabeth hoped not, than the two Germans had left and the three had tried to find another way to get across of which they did. Her uncle had them go first. When they were across the metal fell that her uncle had told them to leave and get out of here. Elizabeth wasn't about ready to leave her uncle behind, she would prefer to stay behind and die with her uncle than to go back without him. It was apparent that buck had felt the same way judging from what he said next. "No I won't leave here without you."

"The same goes for me as well." Her uncle had looked at them both before he went as far back as he could and has he ran and jumped across the gap. He was close of not making it if it hadn't been for the fact that Elizabeth grabbed one of his hands while Bucky had grabbed the other hand and they pulled him up. The three of them had manage to run out of the building of where the other prisoners were fighting. They manage to get some of the weapons and some of the tanks before they ended the fight and left the HYDRA base.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth could see the road block up ahead, she was walking along side her uncle and his other side was Bucky. Behind them was all the captured prisoners and some of them needed some medical attention. Not as badly as they did when they left the base for Elizabeth had used some of her knowledge of plants to help with the wounded throughout the walking of the thirty miles back to camp. The only reason that they didn't use the plane was because there was no transmitter for the transmitter that her uncle has was broken as they were trying to get out of the HYDRA base. When they were close enough to the road block that the road block was lifted up from the road all of them had walked into camp. As they went to the center of the camp that Elizabeth notice James, Lauren, Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips.

Elizabeth knows she had made them worried of what happen to her and that she didn't go back to the tent last night. When Lauren and James learned of what she has done, in the last many hours, that they would be even more worried of what could have happened to her. For not only was she in the enemy area but there was also monsters out there, but if they were there with Elizabeth and her uncle than they would have attracted even more monsters than just Elizabeth alone. From the looks of it, that Lauren and James had been worried about her, when they sew her that they look relieved and ran over to her and hugged her. As they hugged each other that she hears Colonel Phillips say there was no need for what Elizabeth and her uncle had done. That he wasn't going to do anything about it, Elizabeth had looked at Colonel Phillips as he walked away. He had stopped for. A minute to look at her and merely winked before walking away, Elizabeth had raised an eyebrow when he did that. She wondered what that was for but than Elizabeth, Lauren and James had let to of each other than she had walked over to where Agent Carter and her uncle were standing.

It was when she reached her uncle and Agent Carter that Bucky had spoke. "Let's hear it for Captain America and Lieutenant America." Cheering had followed after that, Elizabeth had looked at her uncle of who looked back at her and merely smiled. Elizabeth had looked at James and Lauren of who looked a little bit confused, mostly likely confused by who Lieutenant America was. They both looked at her, Elizabeth gave them a look at told them that she would explained it to them later when she gets a chance. It seemed to take most of the day before Elizabeth had managed to get away and went into her tent that she shares with Lauren and James. James and Lauren were sitting in a couple of chairs that they had placed in the main area when Elizabeth entered the tent. Elizabeth wouldn't be surprise if they had decided to get away from the men that were celebrating from the arrival of the once captured prisoners.

"What happened?" Elizabeth sat down next to James and looked between James and Lauren.

"It started when I went to talk to my uncle. I originally planned on coming back but something happened, an ambulance had come along and Agent Carter had told us of what had happened. So we checked to see of the status of Bucky." Elizabeth had explained to James and Lauren the events that had transpire from how she left camp with her uncle and what happened at the HYDRA base. Elizabeth had finished when the 107th and other prisoners had arrived back at camp earlier that day. When she had finished that silence that silence had fell upon them, but it was broken from a voice behind them.

"That is one of the many reasons that make you unique from other children of Demeter." Elizabeth, James and Lauren turned around and saw that just inside the entrance was an eight year girl. But Elizabeth, James and Lauren know better though, the three of them had got up and knelt down. Hestia had looked at the three of them before she spoke once more. "You three don't need to kneel." Elizabeth, James and Lauren had stood up as Hestia walked over to them.

"Aunt Hestia, why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I want to ask you to be my champion." Elizabeth looked at Hestia in surprise, sure Elizabeth would admit that some of the gods would become a patron god or goddess to a Greek hero or demigod. Some of them didn't have a godly parent if they did than the god or goddess would ask the god or goddess of the demigod permission to be the patron.

"Why me? Have you ask my mother?"

"I already have your mother's permission. As for why you, I had watched you all of your life. You have the same spirit as your uncle that you risk everything to make sure your friends and family are safe. You have hope and you hold onto that hope even when there seem like there is no and you manage to pull though that. You have recently proved that fact, that you do everything you can to help those prisoners. Both you and your uncle had gave them the hope they need to get out of there when they were losing that hope. This is why I want you to be my champion for you had gave hope to those prisoners and you will help keep that hope in them along with your uncle. Do you accept?"

"I do." Hestia had placed her hand over Elizabeth's forehead and Elizabeth felt warmth spread though her. The warmth didn't fade when Hestia had pulled her hand away from her forehead. "What was that?"

"I gave you my blessing. Now you have powers like my or my children if I had any."

"Does that mean I can make food appear?"

"Yes, you can control fire as well as use it to heal wounds. You can also use inspire more hope in others. I must go soon. But one more thing before I do." Hestia had pulled out an orange flame bracelet and handed to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the bracelet and than she looked back at Hestia! knowing all too well that it was more than just a bracelet unlike when her mother had gave her the hair clip.

"What does it do?"

"Swish the bracelet to the right." Elizabeth did as Hestia had ask her and it had become a sword, the hilt was gold in the cross guard was a sodalite and the blade was bronze. The sodalite had some red and white besides the blue that was normal for sodalite. "Now toss the bracelet up in the air." Elizabeth tossed it up and it turned back into the bracelet. "Now swish the bracelet to the left." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion and swish the bracelet to the left, she expected it to go back to the sword but instead it had turned into a staff and the main color was blue. But there was a sodalite on top of the staff, near the top of the staff just under the sodalite was white stars and there was a red strip on the bottom of the staff. Elizabeth had tossed the staff up and and it turned into a bracelet and she caught it, Elizabeth had looked at Hestia.

"Does this have a history? Like εποχή ερωμένη (season mistress)?"

"It doesn't have a history, that was made for you and you only. No one else can use it but you. You can name it. Also it is made out of Adamantium, Vibranium, and Celestial bronze. But I must go though." Hestia had disappeared in a flash of flames, Elizabeth had looked down at the bracelet and looked at James and Lauren. Elizabeth was sure that they wondered of how the weapon was made from those three metals, but only Hephaestus would be able to do a feat like that or a cyclops.

"Any good ideas for the name of the bracelet?"

"How about ελπίδα της οικογένειας (family's hope)?" Elizabeth had looked at the bracelet.

"I like it, from now on, the bracelet would be called ελπίδα της οικογένειας." As soon as Emily had said that, that the new name had appeared on the bracelet.

A week later

Elizabeth and her uncle had went back to New York for a couple of reasons, he main one was to talk to Howard Stark. However that was also the main base for SSR now, since they were both part of the SSR, that is where they go to when there is a meeting or when they are needed there. Not only that but they also had come here to gather the best men for their squad, Elizabeth had only brought Lauren and James into the squad. The rest of the squad, her uncle took care of by asking the prisoners they freed to be in their squad. For her uncle and just ask some of them to join him in fighting against HYDRA, Elizabeth was sitting next to her uncle as they were talking. The last one, Dum Dum, apparently, had only agreed if her uncle had opened a tab at the bar that they were in. Her uncle had just stood up to refill the drinks, Elizabeth merely shook her head in amusement. Elizabeth had to say that coming here was amusing but she still likes the fireworks in camp Halfblood better mainly because the fireworks were always fun to watch.

Elizabeth was in her new Lieutenant army uniform and her uncle was in his captain army uniform. They reached the place that they were told to wait of where a blond lieutenant was sitting. Elizabeth remained by her uncle as they waited for Agent Carter to get them, it was clear that the female Lieutenant wanted to kiss her uncle but since Elizabeth would be in view that she didn't. Of which made Elizabeth glad of for a couple of reasons, one because she would feel uncomfortable and two her uncle was uncomfortable enough already. It didn't take long for Agent Carter to come and get them and took them to where Howard was. Howard had showed them some of the things he had made for their squad, Elizabeth had picked out a couple of side firearms for her belt and a couple of daggers. Like her uncle she also showed Howard a design she had for when she was Lieutenant America. After a couple of days that Elizabeth and her uncle had got their Captain and Lieutenant America uniforms.

Before leaving that Elizabeth, James, and Lauren had decided to visit Camp Halfblood to visit their friends and siblings. When they had entered camp that everyone was glad to see them, as they were been greeted that Elizabeth had notice out of the corner of her eye was Bellerophon. He had smirk on his face, almost like he was planning on something, Elizabeth had pointed this out to James and Lauren. The three of them agreed to only spend a few hours in Camp Halfblood, after an hour that James and Lauren had went to their cabin to spend time with their siblings while Elizabeth had walked along the lake shore. After a few minutes, Elizabeth had stopped and looked out to the lake, the lake was calm as it usually was. As she looked out that she heard someone walking over to her and she turned around to see Bellerophon walking over to her. Elizabeth snorted and walked towards her cabin before he could even reach her so that she could get away from Bellerophon.

After a couple of hours that Elizabeth, James and Lauren had started to leave camp when they heard someone call out their names and they turn around and saw Bellerophon coming up the hill. Elizabeth was about ready to walk out when Lauren had took hold of her arm and gave her a look. That more or less telling her to see what her wants, Elizabeth had merely nodded and waited till Bellerophon was up next to him. Elizabeth had notice different scars were in his arms, hands and face of which made him look more like Hephaestus. To be honest between the two, even based on looks alone, Elizabeth would prefer to have Hephaestus as a boyfriend than Bellerophon. For she knows his children enough to figure out that she would be able to get along with Hephaestus just fine.

"Where have you three been?" It was Lauren who spoke first of the three of them.

"If you were the cabin while we were in there, while we are talking to our siblings, you would have known." Bellrophen had looked at Lauren and than he had looked Elizabeth.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this before I left or when you went to your cabin earlier. But I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." Elizabeth had slapped Bellrophen across his face, he had looked at Elizabeth with an utter shock face.

"That would be no." Before Bellerophon could say anything that Elizabeth got her arm out of Lauren's grip and the three of them headed down the hill and down the farm road with Bellerophon watching them leave the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth had put on the costume or uniform that Howard had made for her, Elizabeth had looked at herself in the mirror just to see what it looked like on her. Like her uncle's costume, her costume was red, white and blue the colors of the flag but unlike her uncle she didn't have a mask. She had designed it like that so it would be similar to her uncle's costume but not too similar. Unlike with her uncle's costume, of which were tights, hers was a jumpsuit but the jumpsuit hugged her body though. The design of the costume was pretty much the same as her uncle's costume and that was on purpose. Just as she looked in the mirror that James and Lauren entered the main area of the tent that the three of them shared. Elizabeth had looked up when they had entered the tent, they were wearing the armor and the firearms that Howard had gave them. But Elizabeth had notice their swords that they had got from their father the belt that also had the firearms.

"Do you know how odd it is not to see you in the army uniform, Greek armor or the camp Halfblood shirt and blue jeans? Not only that it is weird not to wear one of those either." Elizabeth smiled when James had said that.

"It is weird, I will admit. However the armor is for both fighting the war as well as fighting against Greek monsters. For we all know that Hephaestus had put Celestial bronze in our armor at least."

"Yeah, even yours, of which is surprising. But anyway, we need to go." Elizabeth had nodded when Lauren had said that and the three of them had left their tent to join the rest of the howling commandos of who were waiting for them by the road block. When Elizabeth, her uncle and the howling commandos reached their first target that Elizabeth and her uncle had went in first as planned. While half of the commandos would follow Lauren and James and the other half would follow Bucky and Gabe. Elizabeth was close behind her uncle and they hid in the shadows as a soldier walked past them and than they headed further into the base. When they managed to get done that the alarms had started and they headed out attack the HYDRA soldier. When her uncle caught his shield after he had throw it at the HYDRA soldier that her uncle had spoke.

"You know, I never once thought that I would be fighting alongside you." Elizabeth had used her staff to knock out on of the HYDRA soldiers as her uncle had spoke.

"Neither did I, but it happened. Besides I don't think the red skull expect a teenager to be part of the howling commandos."

She saw her uncle smile slightly when Elizabeth had said that and he throw his shield as they ran though the base attacking. Elizabeth kept using her staff to use as a weapon and defense, of which was how her uncle used his shield. As they were fighting that Elizabeth and her uncle had separated from each other. Elizabeth had no idea of where her uncle was or when they were separated from each other. Elizabeth had got to the roof, she had ran to the edge and stopped and looked down and she backed away some from the edge. Elizabeth heard footsteps behind and she turned to see bunch of HYDRA soldiers, Elizabeth gripped her staff in her hands ready for a fight. The HYDRA soldiers were about ready to attack but something had happen, it seemed like something had scared them for the dropped their weapons and ran back into the base. Elizabeth had stood there puzzled, for she knows it was not her or her staff that scared them off for a fourteen year old was not all that scary. But than she heard a voice from behind her though.

"Well, look what we have here." Elizabeth had turned around and was close of screaming herself more out of surprise than of fear. Elizabeth had dropped her staff and she also went up against the wall that was nearby, as the shock wore off that fear had entered her. For Elizabeth knew all too well of who was standing in front of her and it was the last person she had expected to meet or see. It was someone that Elizabeth had thought that she would never meet or see in her lifetime and was one that was asleep. It was a woman wearing a cloak of black dirt that churns and shifts and there was a veil of dust in front of her face. Her face was pale but yet still beautiful, however her eyes were closed of which was a relief to Elizabeth.

"Gaea!"

"I see you know me, child. I have to say that I am surprised that you are alive now but that might mean that soon enough I will take over Olympus." Elizabeth had manage to pull herself away from the wall and picked up the staff and hold it in a defense position. Elizabeth tries to put on brave face but she could mostly feel fear, fear that Gaea may over take Olympus.

"If you are going to over take Olympus, you have to go though the demigods." Gaea had chuckled when Elizabeth had said that.

"Brave of you to say that to me, Elizabeth Rogers." Elizabeth stiffen when Gaea had said her name. "Yes, I know who you are, Elizabeth. When the war started that I kept my eye on you as well as another. You two would be my pawns."

"I will never work for you."

"So brave for a daughter of Demeter and yet so unique." Gaea started walking towards Elizabeth and Elizabeth back away from her. Fear spread though her more when Gaea had started towards her, more than anything she wanted to go back to the others. But she was unable to move too far. "You are different from your half siblings due to your spirit, very few has your kind of bravery." Elizabeth was about ready to say something when she heard someone walking up he stairs to the roof. "You may as well think about what happen today. You will be a valuable pawn, so don't fear, instead make others fear you and you can become my second in command."

Elizabeth was about ready to respond when Gaea's form was reduce to just dirt and dust and with the winds that the dirt and dust went off of the room. As the dirt and dust flew off that her uncle had made it to the top of the roof, Elizabeth was gripping her staff rather tightly. She hardly notice the fact that her uncle was up there, when he had put his hand on her shoulder that Elizabeth had jumped and was close of falling but thankfully her uncle had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the edge of the roof. Her eyes were on the roof that was beneath her, she wondered if she should go back on the ground. Elizabeth always felt safer on the ground, she was sure part of it was because of her mother, but she wasn't sure if being on the ground was safe for her anymore.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Elizabeth had looked up at her uncle when he had said that, even though his mask was covering most of his face that she could tell he was worried about her.

"I am fine. Let's get back down on the ground." Without looking back at her uncle, she had ran over to the stairs and ran down them as fast as she could and with the footsteps that followed that Elizabeth knows her uncle was following her. She was sure he was wondering what had happened just now, but she just couldn't tell of what happen. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should tell Bucky, James or Lauren either about what happen on the roof. Bucky wouldn't get it or understand it, her uncle was till trying to figure out the demigod world and James and Lauren would be scared. For they know, as well as Elizabeth, that if Gaea was waking that it could mean the end of world. But what Elizabeth had decided was to see if she could figure out of who this other one that Gaea had spoke as soon as she gets back to New York in the next week or so.

A week later

Elizabeth was back at Camp Halfblood, she just explained Chiron of what happen at the HYDRA base. As soon as she finished that Chiron looked worried, not that she could blame him for Gaea was waking that it could bring more problems than what they have already. The war that was going on was the result of children of the big three and it was destroying much of the countries or at the countries that the war was taking place in. It also seemed like he was deep in thought as well, Elizabeth sat there waiting for Chiron to say something. After a few minutes that he looked up at her, Moshe could see the worry and fear in his eyes, something that is rarely seen.

"Are you sure she said two?"

"I am sure of it, that doesn't mean that she won't have more than just trying to get to the two. But I think this other person is in great danger by Gaea, whoever they are. We need to find them, there is was the chance that they might be in camp but I am not sure on that though." Chiron had bite his lip and seemed to be deep in thought, he looked worried but it was a different kind of worry than it was a minute ago when Elizabeth had told Chiron about Gaea. Somehow, Elizabeth had a feeling that it had nothing to do with Gaea at the moment and it had to do with something else. "Chiron what is it?"

"It might be nothing. Look I will try to look out for this demigod if I can." Chiron had started to walk away, Elizabeth had thought for a minute of why Chiron would be worried. Than a thought had hit her, she wasn't sure if she was right in thinking of it and most demigods would cal her crazy for even thinking of it and than saying it.

"That's what is what worries you that this demigod is in another demigod camp." At those words, Chiron had stopped walking. When he did that, that Elizabeth knows that it was true, that there was another camp out there that was just like camp Halfblood. Elizabeth had got up from her chair and walked over to him, than she went around to stand before him. "How come you never brought up this other camp?"

"I had swore on the river Styx not to."

"Why?" Chiron had sighed and did a gesture with his hands before he muttered something. After a minute that had meet her eyes, Elizabeth looked back at him waiting for him to answer her question.

"I can tell you at least, for the gods allow you to know since somehow you were able to figure out. For if a demigod learned of the other map by themselves that I can tell them but no one till know had even learned about it on their own."

"I only figured it out from how you acted just now, it's similar of how my uncle acted when he kept trying out for the army for the six times he tried and where he got into the army on the sixth try."

"I am not surprised by that. First please sit down." Elizabeth had sat down, to her surprise, Chiron had locked the front door. Not only that but he closed the door to the basement and the door that lead upstairs and locked them both before he had walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Why did you lock the doors."

"I don't want any of the other campers to hear about this. First you must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of what I am going tell you, even James, Lauren, Bucky and you uncle." Elizabeth looked at Chiron in surprise, Chiron knows of how close she was to James and Lauren and for the most part they share everything the each other. Elizabeth hadn't told them about Gaea quite yet, she wasn't sure of how to tell them about that.

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anyone of what you are going to tell me." Thunder rumbled overheard, Chiron had nodded when Elizabeth had said that.

"As you know there is another camp and the idea of the other camp is the same as this but it's very different."

"Different, how?" Chiron had sighed when Elizabeth had asked him that question.

"Well, I am sure you heard about the roman gods from the myths, right? You also know that Greeks and Romans had never got along very well?"

"Of course, the Romans decided to use the same gods as the Greek gods, for the most part. I also know that the Greeks and the Romans are or were enemies. Why do you ask?"

"For the other camp is a roman camp." Elizabeth went stiff when Chiron had said that. Was there a chance that Gaea was using a roman demigod.

"So the roman gods are around than? How can the Greek gods not know about this?"

"They know of it, for they have a Greek aspect and a roman aspect."

"Wait a second." Elizabeth had stood up before she went on. "How come none of the Greek demigods know about this? That there is a roman camp and the gods have two aspects?"

"Because of the mist."

"But demigods can see though the mist."

"Not when it is woven so thick as it is between the two groups of demigods. Please sit." Elizabeth sat down as Chiron went on. "You now know why I had ask you to swear on the river Styx, as you can imagine that it would do a lot of damage if both camps are aware of each other. After the civil war that the gods decided to keep the two groups separate from each other to prevent any more wars between them." Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath when Chiron had brought the civil war, Elizabeth had thought it started like the war on right now. But somehow she was guessing it was a war between Greece and a Rome.

"The civil war was not between the sons of the big three was it? It was a war between the Greeks and Romans."

"Yes, Elizabeth. The civil war was massive though at the moment is war is being the demigod civil war." Chiron had put a hand on her shoulder as she lowered her head. "Elizabeth, I know you are close with James and Lauren and I know you can't tell them about the roman camp. I wish there was a way for you to tell them. But I must ask you to at least try to keep Camp Jupiter in the back of your mind." Elizabeth looked up at Chiron when he had said that.

"That is the name of the roman camp, Camp Jupiter?"

"Yes. I will try to keep a look out for this other demigod but there is a very good chance that this demigod is Roman. But you should go back to you squad though." Elizabeth nodded when Chiron had said that and she got up as Chiron unlocked the front door. Elizabeth had than left the big house and went to the Halfblood hill to go back to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next five months, Elizabeth, her uncle and the howling commandos attacked half of the HYDRA bases. A few times, during those months, that Elizabeth, James and Lauren would do their own missions or quests as the three of them liked to call them. It was during that those five months that Elizabeth and James had started dating, the howling commandos had some fun with making fun of the two of them. If there was no war going on than it would be the best time of her life, but that was not the only thing that was bothering her. The other things that were bothering her was who this other demigod was that Gaea had spoke of and Gaea. For Gaea had started appearing to her in her dreams or when she was by herself trying to get Elizabeth on her side. But Elizabeth had rejected all the offers that Gaea had made so far, if it wasn't for the fact that she was a daughter of Demeter, Hestia's champion and she had control over plants, she may have gave in sooner.

For Gaea had been using the earth against Elizabeth for the last five months, so Elizabeth would climb into a tree when that happens or she would use fire on the ground to stop it gripping or grabbing at her feet and legs. At the moment she was sitting in a tree, she had her arms wrapped around her legs, and she was wearing her Lieutenant America uniform. James and Lauren know something was up and they had asked her about as well as her uncle and Bucky. She wanted to tell but she couldn't find it in her to tell them about Gaea yet and she couldn't tell them about Camp Jupiter. All she was able to tell them was that when she was ready and able that she would tell them of some things but not all of it. Thankfully camp Jupiter was not much the a problem to her now since the two groups of demigods were unaware of each other. the bigger problem was Gaea and what she might do. As Elizabeth sat there in the tree, thinking, that a rainbow had appeared in front of her, in the rainbow was Chiron.

"Hi Chiron."

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I have figured out of who else it is that Gaea is using or trying to use. But it seems that she is more successful with the other one an you."

"Who is it?"

"A young girl that is thirteen years old that goes by the name of Hazel Levesque."

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently, Gaea had managed to convinced her mother to move to the land beyond the gods." Elizabeth went stiff, she knows where that was and she wondered of why she wanted Gaea wanted Hazel there.

"How did you find this information?"

"I had to talk to some of the gods in their roman aspect before I was able to learn form Pluto about his one daughter. Look, I had be talking to the SSR about letting you go to Alaska. They had allowed you to go for a couple of weeks but no more. So you better get going. You may want to whistle for a ride." Chiron had than slash though the rainbow losing he connection. Elizabeth had got off of the tree and whistled like Chiron had said to, she was confused by this. That was until she had heard flapping and she looked up to see a Pegasus and it landed in front of her and bowed. Elizabeth smiled at he Pegasus, she knows this Pegasus all too well for it was one of the Pegasus at the stables in Camp Halfblood. Not only that but this Pegasus only lets Elizabeth ride her, Elizabeth could never figure out of why that was.

For she was unable to understand the Pegasus, Elizabeth had claimed onto the Pegasus, of whose name was Princess and she flew up into the sky. It had took about a day for them to reach Alaska, when she had got off Princess that she had took off once more. Elizabeth knows that if she whistle that princess would come back again. Elizabeth had went into the town nearby and looked for any hints of this girl named Hazel. It had took her a couple of days before Elizabeth had manage to locate the girl, for she had found her in a field. She has dark complexion, cinnamon brown hair, but she wasn't sure what her door was though but people say it was a gold color. Elizabeth had walked over to her, as she got closer that Elizabeth had notice a certain aura around the girl. It radiated death, Elizabeth only could tell that because of the fact that she could feel from Hazel and the grass. As Elizabeth walked over to Hazel that she had looked up at Elizabeth and she had suddenly stood up. As Hazel stood up that she notice that Hazel has gold eyes, like the villagers said.

"You are Lieutenant America, how did you get here?"

"It's a long story and difficult if you don't know what you are." Hazel looked slightly confused when Elizabeth had said that. "Tell me, do animals avoid you and can you do things that you can't explain fully?"

"That is mostly true, horses don't mind me. The other animals avoid me though and I have some sort of powers and a curse that was placed on me."

"Curse?" Hazel seemed to be nervous, suddenly Elizabeth heard popping noise and she had looked down and notice jewels and other kinds of precious gems were surround them. Elizabeth had looked down at the jewels and gems and Elizabeth had knelt down to look at them better but Hazel and spoke.

"Don't touch them." Elizabeth had looked up at Hazel when she had said that, Elizabeth gathered something had would happen if she touched them.

"That is your curse that something would happen to the person who touches the jewels and gems?" Hazel had nodded and Elizabeth had stood up and looked at Hazel.

"Look, I am here to try to help you. I can take you somewhere safe."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because, someone had mentioned you to me though not by name. She might be using you for something, I want to help you so that you would be safe from her." Hazel had bite her lip when Elizabeth had said that. "At least let me try."

"What about my mother?"

"I will try to help her if I can."

"I am not sure if she can be saved." Elizabeth gave her a questioning look. Than Hazel had explained everything to her of what happened since her birthday to now. Elizabeth walked closer to Hazel as Hazel started crying and Elizabeth put her hand on Hazel's cheek and wiped the tear away and Elizabeth spoke softly to her to give her comfort.

"I will try to figure out of what happen to your mother, so I will stay with you as long as I can to try to help you bring your mother back to who she was." Hazel looked at her and smiled for the first time since Elizabeth had got there.

For the next couple of weeks, Elizabeth remained close by and helped Hazel in every way she could. But it was clear Gaea had took hold of Hazel's mother somehow, so Elizabeth did everything that she could to help keep Hazel during this time, Elizabeth had told her if Hazel felt she couldn't take it any more that she could take her to the safe haven but Hazel wanted to save her mother from whatever was happening to her or at least she tried. After two weeks that her mother had left a note telling her that Hazel should come and that was the day that they had been chasing Arion. When they reached the shore that Hazel had looked at at Elizabeth, Elizabeth had put her hands on Hazel's shoulder and spoke.

"Are you ready?" Before coming to the shore and to the boat that Elizabeth did all she could to make sure Hazel was ready for what was to come. For Elizabeth had a feeling that night something would happen, something terrible and that it was something that Hazel had to face alone. Elizabeth wished she could go with Hazel but she knew she couldn't go with Hazel that night like every night.

"As I ever be. But I need to do this by myself though." Elizabeth had nodded and hugged Hazel.

"One day we will meet again, I just know it." Somehow Elizabeth knows that to be true, but she wasn't sure of how she knows that. When Elizabeth had let go that Hazel had climbed into the boat and rowed into the fog that was around the island. Elizabeth remained on the shore watching Hazel to into the fog that surrounded the island that Hazel had spoke of.

"I hope you will make it out." Elizabeth had whistled for Princess of who had flew down and landed by Elizabeth and she climbed onto Princess and they flew back to the camp in Italy hoping that Hazel would be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

When Elizabeth had got back to the spot of where princess drops her off from a flight that she notice something, that the ground no longer tried to grab at her. Somehow it seemed like if the ground was able to breath better now as almost if it was in slumber. Elizabeth lit up her hand and grow an apple tree to take one of the apples and she prayed to her mother and tossed the apple in the fire. When the apple was in the fire that it burned up and Elizabeth had put out the fire when the apple disappear. Than Elizabeth had waited for her mother to show up of which didn't take long considering the time of the year. For after a minute her mother had walked out from behind a tree and walked over to Elizabeth. Her mother had than stopped walking a few inches away from where Elizabeth was standing at the moment. Elizabeth looked at her mother, neither one said anything for a few moments but Elizabeth had broke it.

"Is she back to sleep?"

"For now, she is. Thanks to Hazel."

"Is Hazel all right?" Her mother lowered her head and Elizabeth felt her heart dropped when her mother had spoke the next few words.

"She used her powers to destroy that island and sacrifice herself to stop Gaea or at least that what Hades had told me when Hazel had went to the underworld." Her mother had looked up at Elizabeth before she had spoke once more. "Half of that goes to you for wanting to help her and you managed to help her believe in herself to do what she had to do. For she had went to that island to confront Gaea because you told her that one should always face your fears even if you are scared when you are facing it. As well as telling her that as long as she hoped that she could do what she is suppose to do and what she is suppose that she was able to go there. Her mother helped her in decided to destroy the island to prevent Gaea to bring another war or make this war worse than what it is." Her mother had put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Know this, that you are tied with Persephone with being my favorite daughter. But for very different reasons."

Elizabeth smiled as her mother backed away and disappeared in a green light, but the smiled disappeared just as quickly as it had come. During the time she had spent with Hazel was some of the best times of her life besides hanging out with James, Lauren, Bucky and her uncle. Or even going to the one bar that the howling commandos like to go to when they are in New York. However Elizabeth had hoped that she would meet Hazel again, that hope was almost gone, but that feeling of seeing Hazel again was still rather strong. She wondered if Hazel may try for rebirth, it was possible for all Elizabeth knows, Elizabeth had thought of maybe going for rebirth if she dies but she would still be happy if she gets to Elysium. Elizabeth had pulled herself out of her thoughts and walked back to camp, when she reached the camp that the howling commandos, Bucky, her uncle, James and Lauren had greeted her and ask where she had been.

So Elizabeth had to explain of what happened a few months ago about Gaea and she finished when she had got back on Princess. She knows that during the story that she could tell that James, Lauren and her uncle were rather worried about her till she had told them that Gaea was back to sleep or at least for now. Elizabeth, James and Lauren had to explain of how dangerous it would be if Gaea was fully awake to the howling commandos and Elizabeth's uncle. It was clear that when Elizabeth, Lauren and James had told the howling commandos of dangerous Gaea could be that they were worried of Gaea waking up again. After Elizabeth finished explaining of what happened and Gaea, that she was about ready to go back to her tent with James and Lauren when her uncle had put his hand on her shoulder. He had lead her away from everyone else and a few feet away from camp and than he let go and she looked up at him.

"Do you think she would try to come after you? That is if she starts to wake up again.."

"Not now, unless if something else wakes her up. To be honest, I hope she won't start to wake up again. During that time she was waking up, she was scary." Elizabeth shuddered the dreams and the appearances Gaea had made to Elizabeth. "She is very powerful. Just pray and hope she won't wake up. If she starts waking up and I am still around that I have a feeling that she will come after me in some way." Her uncle had merely nodded and he walked back to camp, Elizabeth watched him go back to camp. As Elizabeth stood there that she heard something that she didn't expect, a wolf howling almost like it was in pain. Not only that but the wolf sounded like a wolf cub, of how old it was something that Elizabeth wasn't sure of! But she was sure that it was not fully grown or not yet. Emily could till just from the sound of the howl that the wolf was not fully grown at the moment. Elizabeth looked around and saw nothing close by, so Elizabeth had followed the sound of the howling till she reached a clearing. In the clearing tangled up in vines was a wolf cub that looked like if it was about two months old and it's fur was silver in color. It was struggled to get out of the vines, than it had looked up and the wolf cub had saw Elizabeth standing there and stopped struggling.

The wolf cub had started to whine and it looked pleadingly at her, Elizabeth had went though the vines easy enough to get to the wolf cub. She knelt down next to the wolf cub as it looked at her, Elizabeth waved her hand and the vines had grow away from the wolf cub and than off. The wolf cub barked happily and wagged it's tail like a dog, Elizabeth merely smiled at the wolf cub and she had stood up and started walking away from the cub. Elizabeth had stopped when she heard what sounded like pouncing behind her, she had turned around and saw that the wolf cub had followed her. The wolf cub was in a pouncing position and it wagged it's tail when she had looked at the wolf cub. Elizabeth had expected the wolf cub to go back it's mother, she didn't expect the wolf cub to follow her. She wondered why the wolf cub was following instead of going back to it's mother instead.

"Go on back to your mother." Instead the wolf cub had moved forward towards Elizabeth and wagged it's tail again. Elizabeth tried to get the wolf cub to go back to it's mother but the wolf cub had kept following her as she kept going towards the camp. By the time she and reached the camp that she had gave up and allowed the wolf cub to follow her. When she had went to where the howling commandos were that they were surprised by the wolf cub. The wolf cub had happily greeted the howling commandos like it was a puppy instead of a wolf cub. So it was decided that the wolf cub would the howling commandos mascot, but the question was to give the wolf cub a name. But without know what gender it was that it was difficult to give it a name, when Elizabeth had went to bed that night that the wolf cub had jumped up on her bed and laid down on the pillow. Elizabeth looked at the wolf cub and gentle rubbed it's head as she did that, that she heard a voice inside her head telling her of what she should name the wolf cub. Elizabeth smiled at the name and spoke softly to the wolf cub.

"Good night, Alexandria."

For next seven months that Howling commandos had attacked every HYDRA base that they could find. During that time that Alexandria had grown up to a full wolf and helped with the attacks on the HYDRA base. Elizabeth always found amusing when one of the HYDRA soldiers sees Alexandria running at them that they would run, get shot or were killed by Alexandria. There were times of when it was mix of one of the two or It was all three, it was always amusing when that happens. Out the the three options, getting shot was the most merciful option for Elizabeth couldn't seen time getting off to easily if they run from battle. For there was a good chance Alexandria would find them or they would get shot or get captured by the howling commandos. But if they were captured and the howling commandos tried to question them that he would bite down on a cyanide pill killing themselves. It was decided that there was only one person that could tell them of where the last HYDRA base was and that was Arnim Zola.


	12. Chapter 12

The howling commandos were up in the mountains, they were waiting for the train that Arnim Zola was on. Elizabeth was standing next to her uncle and on her other side was Alexandria, just behind them was Bucky, James, and Lauren. Behind the three of them were the rest of the howling commandos, in many ways it seemed hard to believe that for the last year Elizabeth had been commanding the howling commandos alongside her uncle. She knows that two years ago that neither one would thought this would happen to them. She knows her uncle didn't expect to become Captain America, one of the hopes of winning the war. Elizabeth didn't expect to become Lieutenant America either, however that was her uncle's doing though. She had ask him of why he had decided to name her Lieutenant America when they were freeing the prisoners from the first HYDRA base that they had been on. Her uncle had told that he didn't want to put her into more danger than she was at the point in time.

Even though Elizabeth was there by choice, he didn't want to risk her getting captured or his enemies find out about her being a demigod and have powers of two god or goddess in Elizabeth's case. Not only that but he didn't want the enemy to have a leverage to capture him or use against him. He also said there was another reason but he never told her of what that reason was though. Elizabeth couldn't blame her uncle for that, there had been times when she had be close of being captured by she used her control over fire and plants to get away. Thankfully she could use her demigod powers to fight as Lieutenant America just like James and Lauren used their demigod powers to fight in the war. She had a feeling that the red skull may want to use her and would try to do that if he knows of her demigod powers. She figured that he knows about it since it was HYDRA soldiers that tried to capture her. From the one time she meet him and from what her uncle had told her of what he knows that he try to gain the power of the gods.

Elizabeth was one of his targets that has to be kept alive, instead of whatever else he had in mind for everyone else. Soon enough the train had entered their view and with their timing that Elizabeth, her uncle, Bucky, James and Lauren got onto the train. Elizabeth, her uncle and Bucky had went into one of the train cars, when Elizabeth and her uncle went into a different car that the doors had closed and one of the HYDRA soldiers and appeared. Her uncle used his shield while Elizabeth had used her demigod powers to fight the HYDRA soldier. They managed to knock the one solider out, than they went to help Bucky with the other soldier and it was her uncle who knocked out the other solider and they shot at the one soldier. However the other soldier had manage to get on his feet and shot at them, Elizabeth was behind her uncle when the solider had shot at the her uncle of used his shield. Elizabeth was knocked up against one wall and her uncle was knocked up against the wall besides her for the blast.

That blast had created a big hole in the train car that the three of them were currently in. Elizabeth and her uncle manage to get up as Bucky used the shield and shot at the solider. The soldier had shot at Bucky but it hit the shield and it knocked Bucky off of his feet and though the hole. Her uncle managed to use his shield to knock the soldier off hai feet once more, Elizabeth was about ready to climb out to help Bucky. But her uncle had pulled her away and gave her a look telling her would do it instead, Elizabeth remained in the car and watched as Bucky tried to grab onto her uncle's hand but the bar he was holding onto broke off. Bucky started to fall fast, Elizabeth had used the poppy and made it grow at a fast rate to grab Bucky. But Bucky was moving too fast, not only that but she was tired from using her powers earlier. Besides she was not as strong in her powers as she hope she would be and there was so much wind that she couldn't direct the poppy very well.

She had to stop growing the poppy and let it go back on the hair clip and watch Bucky fall to his death. Her uncle was still hanging on the part of the train that was hanging out and he was looking at where Bucky had been falling not a few moments before. Elizabeth had put her hand over her uncle's hand and he had looked at her before he went back into the car and hugged her as Elizabeth started crippling in his chest. As she cried her uncle hold her closer telling her it wasn't her fault and she did everything she could to help Bucky. But she wish that she was stronger with her powers had a few more years of practice under her belt. Otherwise she would be able to help and save Bucky, she wasn't even sure that the poppy was strong enough to hold Bucky's weight. Than and there that Elizabeth promised herself that she would practice her powers even more to make sure no one else would meet the same ending as Bucky.

After Elizabeth and her uncle manage to collect themselves that they went to the engine car of where Arnim Zola was at. James and Lauren were there holding their guns at him, when Elizabeth and her uncle and entered the engine car that James and Lauren looked back at Elizabeth and her uncle. They both had a questioning look on their faces, Elizabeth know that they were wondering of where Bucky was, when Elizabeth lowered her head that James and Lauren knew that Bucky had died. However they didn't say anything, instead they took Arnim Zola as a prisoner and headed back to the base in New York City. When they reached New York that Colonel Phillips was the one to question Arnim Zola, when he left the room of where Arnim Zola was that Colonel Phillips had told them of where the last HYDRA base was.

A week later that they were close to the last HYDRA base, Elizabeth had wanted to go with her uncle to knock in he front door. But her uncle had refused to let her, she knows that he has four reasons of why he didn't want her to join him. One he didn't want to risk her life even more than she was at the moment or any time in the last year. For this mission was the most dangerous one of the missions they had so far, Elizabeth knows that for this base would have more soldiers in it than the others. Two because the red skull may try to take Elizabeth with him if the red skull flees from the base. Three because this was his fight with the red skull and not her fight for if she was fighting the red skull than it wouldn't be equal ground. Four because the red skull would want to use her powers against her uncle, however there was no way that the red skull would be able to use her powers against anyone. Not unless if he had some sort of mind control, but that would still be tough for the red skull to do.

Her uncle had gave the signal after a few minutes and Elizabeth had went onto the base along with Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips and half of the howling commandos. Some of the howling commandos included their mascot, Alexandria as well as James and Lauren. The other half was lead by one of the other commandos in another area close to where the command center was on the base. When one the HYDRA soldiers had saw them that he shouted the same as the rest of the soldiers did when they entered a fight. "Cut off one head, another two shall . . ." The soldier didn't even finished saying that common saying for HYDRA when Colonel Phillips had fired at the HYDRA solider and the HYDRA soldier had exploded into a million pieces. At least that is what it seemed to look like to Elizabeth, Colonel Phillips had spoke up.

"Let's go find two more!" Elizabeth had shook her head and smiled when Colonel Phillips, he was about the only man that she knows that would do something like that. During the fighting on the base that Elizabeth had went into a different direction with Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips than James and Lauren. Alexandria was running along side Elizabeth as usual, many had ask of she manage to train the wolf. She told had told them the truth, that she didn't train Alexandria at all thought there are some who still don't believe that fact. That Alexandria just follows Elizabeth around and protects when it can as well as to try to protect all the howling commandos. She couldn't explain of why Alexandria seem so tame and yet not so take at times, for Alexandria was fighting she fights like how one would expect of how a wolf fights.

After a while she had reached the hanger as well as a good amount of the howling commandos. She had looked around and notice James not to far away fighting like a maniac, but she couldn't see Lauren. Elizabeth had figured that Lauren was fighting elsewhere in the HYDRA base and merely shrugged it off. Elizabeth had notice that a plane was taking off and that Colonel Phillips had got into a car as Agent Carter. Elizabeth had climbed into the back along with Agent Carter while her uncle got into the front seat. As they got closer to the plane that her uncle had told Colonel Phillips to keep the car steady. When her uncle was close of climbing out that Agent Carter had spoke up causing her uncle to look over at Agent Carter.

"Wait!" Agent Carter had took hold of one of her uncle's straps and pulled him towards her and she kissed him. Than Agent Carter had pulled away. "Go get him." Elizabeth was close of laughing at the look of surprise on her uncle's face and he looked over at Colonel Phillips. Colonel Phillips had glanced at her uncle before he had spoke.

"I'm not kissing you."

Elizabeth had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud, for she was close of danger zone of laughing. She wished that she had a camera just to record this moment and watch is whenever she wants to just for laughs. However her uncle and got out of the car and went to the very front of the car and he had to duck once. Than her uncle had jumped and he colonel had to turn the car sideways in order to stop the car in time. Elizabeth watched as the plane flew away from the base, Elizabeth had than climbed out and joined the fighting once more. Of which didn't take long, they had manage to gain control over the base, the only thing they need to know now was if her uncle had killed the red skull.


	13. Chapter 13

It was after the howling commandos had gain control of the base that Elizabeth had learned about Lauren's death and James's disappearance from the base. That didn't help Elizabeth at all, that just made her even more worried than she was already. For her uncle was fighting against someone of who was just like him and it would be hard to tell of who would come out top. Elizabeth decided to remained in the communication room, Alexandria was nearby as usual. Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips were in there too as well as a couple of the howling commandos. All them were waiting to hear words from Elizabeth's uncle hoping that he will live this, Elizabeth was hoping. As she waited that she thought of what would happen to her, the war was close of ending that much was clear. What will she do when this war was over, sure she didn't expect to fight in the war in the first place.

She didn't think she would go back to Camp Halfblood for it was full of memories of James and Lauren as well as her other friends that had since joined the war. She knows a few of them had be killed in the war as well or they had disappeared instead of which means that they could be died for all anyone knows. She thought of staying with one of the howling commandos, but decided against it for she didn't want them to worry about monsters coming after her and them. She didn't want any of them to be in danger just because she was a demigod a fact she couldn't control. She just wanted to make sure that the howling commandos were safe before she does whatever she would do after the war is over. She could live with her uncle but she wasn't sure if he was going to live or not, that was the biggest thing of the question of what was in store for in the future. That if her uncle is alive or not from the fight he must be going though right now with the red skull. After who knows of how long that her uncle had come on the line, a Agent Carter had went to the mic, Elizabeth was close behind Agent Carter.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Elizabeth felt her heart sink, she knew what he was going to do of what he had to do. She didn't like the idea and neither did Agent Carter, that was clear to Elizabeth just from the sound of her voice.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Uncle Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, Elizabeth, this is my choice." Elizabeth could hear her uncle doing whatever and it sounded like if the plane was moving in a different direction. In another direction, she didn't need to be on hat plane to know where it was going hit, the water. "Elizabeth..."

"I am here."

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there." Elizabeth was close of crying but didn't say anything." Peggy...

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Just than the Radio went static, tears started running down her cheeks. Elizabeth had knelt down besides Alexandria and cried into Alexandria's fur as she cried that Agent Carter was speaking.

"Steve? Steve? Steve?" Elizabeth could hearing Agent Carter crying, she could hear someone walking away from the room leaving Elizabeth and Agent Carter to cry.

A month later the war had ended, all the howling commandos, including Elizabeth but without Alexandria, had went to the bar that they all agreed to be under her uncle's command. They all toasted to her uncle and drank the beer, Elizabeth was the one that was talking the least of which was saying so wing since none of them were really saying anything that night. After a few minutes that Elizabeth had got up and left the bar, she had went over to where Alexandria was waiting. Alexandria had got up and walked over to Elizabeth when Alexandria saw that Elizabeth was out of the bar. Elizabeth patted Alexandria, Elizabeth hand looked up as the howling commandos had walked out of the bar and walked over to her. Gabe had lakes over to her and spoke.

"Elizabeth, I know that your mother is alive but can't take you to Olympus. All of us would offer you the chance to live with one of us." Elizabeth looked at all the men before she had spoke.

"I thank you for your offer but I can't accepted it." Gabe was about ready to say something but Elizabeth beat him to it. "I am a demigod and I would attract monsters. All of you had been though enough in the war. The last thing you need now is monsters of another kind. I don't wish that on any of you. I can't go to Olympus and I won't feel at home at Camp Halfblood any more. For I would feel out of place there now, my memories there of my friends are strong."

"Where will you go than?" Elizabeth had looked around before looking back at Gabe and the howling commandos.

"Wherever my new home is. I just hope that I will find it and soon." Elizabeth had hugged and said farewell to all of the howling commandos, she had walked down the street. Before Elizabeth had turned the corner that she turned around and looked at the howling commandos and waved and the all waved back. Elizabeth had turned the corner followed by Alexandria, unknown to all of them at that time that hey would meet again and fight together once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe's pov

Gabe watched as Elizabeth turn the corner as well as the rest of the Howling commandos. Gabe had hoped that Elizabeth would remain with one of them, but he wasn't going to stop Elizabeth of figuring out her place in the world. Now that the places that had belonged would make her feel out of place and he could understand that. For he knows he feels out of place now that the war was over, Gabe had turned to look at the other howling commandos. All of them look sad, the howling commandos had now lost both of it's commanders, somehow he felt that they were going to be lost now. But than he a voice behind them and he turned around.

"I am sure all of you feel out of place." A nineteen year old blond guy stood here and he had blue eyes, he looked like Steve in a way or he looked enough alike to be Steve's brother.

"Yes, but I am sure it will pass. Who are you?"

"I am Apollo and I have an offer for all of you."

"What kind of offer?"

Elizabeth's pov

Elizabeth was under a shelter that she had made of branches, leaves and other plants, she had lived in this clearing for the past two weeks and at the moment it was raining. Alexandria was next to her looking out at the rain, so was Elizabeth and she had hoped that she would found her new place and home by now. But she still hadn't found it, she had her legs up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around her legs. She was waiting for the rain to stop so that she could look for any sign of where her new place and home would be. Elizabeth had sighed and lean up against the tree, that was when she had heard it, footsteps. Elizabeth had sat up a little more properly while Alexandria had turned her head around and sniff the area. Suddenly Alexandria had started wagging her tail and started to bark and howl, the footsteps had come closer to where Elizabeth and Alexandria.

When a shadow had fell upon the entrance of the shelter and Alexandria had stopped barking and howling when the shadow had appeared. Than the shadow had lowered itself and a girl, no more than twelve, had entered the shelter, Alexandria had barked again. Alexandria had crawled over to the girl and licked the girl's face, the girl had smiled and rubbed behind Alexandria's ears. Than the girl had stopped and she had looked over at Elizabeth, the girl might be a couple of inches shorter than Elizabeth. The girl has auburn hair and silver eyes, Elizabeth didn't say anything as she looked at the girl before her. Elizabeth took a wild guess that this was one of the other goddess and she had a good idea of which goddess she was.

"Artemis?"

"I am indeed Artemis." Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just tilted her head and Artemis had went on. "Elizabeth, I am here to offer you a chance to join the hunt. You have a new home and a new family. I know that you lost a lot and not everything would be able to be replaced, but you have a new purpose and place in life." Artemis had looked at Alexandria before going on. "Alexandria can come along as well and I can make her immortal as well as you." Elizabeth had looked down at Alexandria, Alexandria was the one that she hadn't lost yet and Elizabeth wasn't sure what she would be like if she lost Alexandria. Than she had looked up at Artemis.

"I accept."

"Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept your oath." Suddenly there a silver light surround Elizabeth and hand the light had disappeared. Artemis had place a finger on Alexandria's head and a silver surround Alexandria and when Artemis pulled her hand away that the silver light had disappeared.

"Artemis, do you mind if I changed my name, even though I loved my life so far, I am starting a new life so I feel I should change my name." Artemis had nodded when Elizabeth had said that.

"Pick a name." Elizabeth had thought for a moment.

"From now on, I will be Emily Blackthrone."

"Fitting for a daughter of Demeter. Come on it is time to meet your new sisters." Elizabeth, Artemis and Alexandria had left the shelter to go meet the rest of Elizabeth's new sisters.

Sixty eight years old, Phil's pov

Phil had stepped out of the car and went into the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. He heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. had recently found Captain America of which he couldn't help but get excited. When he reached the room that Captain America was in that he watched from the corner of the room. There was a chance that Captain America, he wanted to tell his sister about this since he knows that she thinks he was died and from the looks of it that he was died. He was half buried in ice, not only that but he was still in his Captain America uniform, the same one that he was last wearing. Than one of the Agents, that was using the tools that was hovering over Captain America, that she had spoke. "He's still alive." Phil was sure that if he was holding anything that it would have dropped to the ground, he couldn't believe that Captain America was still alive and looked no older than twenty nine.

AN: this is the end of this book. But I am not do with her yet. For I will be starting a new fanfiction with her.


End file.
